Forum:Solbur's Plan
By Solbur Okay, I live in Birkenhead, Wirral Peninsula, Merseyside, England, which is a quite highly populated town, so that's never a good thing. Its proximity to Wales means I'm not only at risk of attack from zombified humans, dogs and cats, but also sheep. It's in easy reach of the coast, though. Bug-Out Bag *A decently large rucksack to carry all this junk. I'd need one *A few packets/cans of dried/tinned fruit. Preserved and easy to just break open and chow down. **A spoon. Can never have enough spoons. *Around four of those 750ml bottles of mineral water, adding up to a total of three litres - should be enough *A bottle of some sort of sports energy drink (Gatorade, Powerade, Lucozade, whatever) to provide me with energy on the go. Christ, that reads like an advert, doesn't it? *A first aid kit. **A packet of paracetemol pills. Maybe some caffeine pills as well. *A Swiss Army Knife. I actually have one of these so it's hardly out of reach. *A crowbar. Again, one of these is in easy access (sitting in my dad's tool cupboard to be precise), and that crowbar in particular is quite lightweight. *A hacksaw. For when swiss army knives and crowbars just won't cut it (pun intended) *Sugar and garden fertiliser. Guess why. *My mobile phone. Has the added benefit of an MP3 player (music helps me concentrate), can pick up radio, and a little GPS thing built in, although depending on whether the power is out, this may become useless entirely when it runs out of charge. *A small battery-powered torch. **By extension, as many AA batteries as I can carry. *Clothes. Preferably something loose and lightweight. Maybe a few changes of socks and underwear as well, but personal hygeine would be the least of my concerns at this point. **Possibly protective clothes as well, most likely some sports gear. *A few map books. One for the town, the other for the entire Wirral peninsula and another for the British Isles as a whole. My neighbour works in the tourist industry so these should be easy to procure. *A compass. Human resources *Current determination to finish my education may increase my will to survive *Knowledge of local area; layout of buildings, geographical information, etc. *No actual survival skills - although I could probably try and use what I've seen in films and on TV. I do, however, have a decent knowledge of woodwork for what good it will be. I also know how to sail on a small boat, which is integral to my plan. *A yellow belt in Judo. Adequate knowledge of English boxing and kickboxing technique. Apparently having a "good swing" with a cricket bat, so a crowbar presumably wouldn't be much different. *Having pathetic stringy muscles, thereby making me less tasty than healthier people, making it more likely for them to prioritise the fitter ones. Haha! I knew my poor diet and infrequent exercise would come in handy some day! Survival plan *Barricade self in house (mine, or if that becomes compromised, the safest, most defensible one I can find) with Bug-Out Bag ready, using the supplies in cupboards to sustain myself and being very, very quiet, hoping I'm not noticed by the roaming dead. Look out windows periodically; monitor how many zombies are around. Keep listening to the radio for any messages from the government and/or other survivors. Continue until 1. food (excluding Bug-out Bag) runs out, 2. detection by zombies or 3. possible rescue by military, in which case I will: **1. In the event that my food supply runs out, I will try and leave the house through whatever exit there appears to be less zombies near. **2. In the event that I am detected by zombies, I will try and leave the house through whatever exit there appears to be less zombies near, and definitely not the one I've got them scraping at. **3. Be saved. Hell yeah! *In the case of scenarios one and two, I will first make my way towards any possible "safe zone" I may have heard of over the radio during my time in the house. *If none of these are known, I will immediately head to Thurstaston. The area is not that far away from where I live, signifcantly less densely populated and significantly closer to the coast. Assuming I am not picked up by the military or eaten by zombies from this point, I will continue towards the coast. This would presumably take around a day, taking into account walking time and stops in shops along the way for supplies. *Assuming I do not encounter a significant amount of zombies near the coast (given that it's a beach, this is quite possible) I will try and create some sort of makeshift boat. If there is a proper boat already available, all the better. *Using my compass and mapbooks to navigate, I will attempt to sail/row (depending on the type of boat) to the Isle of Man. Given that you can get there on a ferry from where I live in under an hour, it shouldn't take more than two days on a drastically smaller, non-powered boat. This, of course, depends on the type of boat I'm using and enviromental factors. I now consider three possible outcomes: **1. Through one means or another (leak in the boat, bad weather, poor navigation, starvation, zombie whales, etc.) I die at sea. Given the Irish Sea's reputation for a lack of hospitality, this is a very likely scenario. Apart from that bit about the whales. Hopefully. **2. I reach the Isle of Man successfully. However, the entire population has been zombified, and I am either eaten or die of starvation myself due to lack of supplies. **3. (And this is the ideal one) The Isle of Man is a safe haven, untouched by the Infection. I track down my cousins who live on the Isle and stay with them until the whole thing blows over. A WINNER IS YOU. If, through any of this, I am bitten and thereby infected while carrying out my plan, I will not attempt to proceed. Rather, I will drug myself up on whatever I can find and simply go on a zombie killing spree, presumably getting myself killed and eaten along the way. If I have successfully dispatched all zombies in my immediate vicinity, through some act of divine intervention, I will then break my own legs with my crowbar and get comfortable in a safe hiding place, preferably with a locked door between me and any other survivors which may pass through. If anyone encounters me in this hiding place before I turn, I will start saying "better safe than sorry" repeatedly and claim that I "have a bell in here", hopefully scaring them away. This would probably be my long and short term survival plan. See, I'm not crazy enough to stay in the country.